Confused Feelings
by M-Naruto-Fic
Summary: hinita likes naruto, naruto likes sakura, sakura likes sasuke, and sasuke likes hinita PG-13 in later chaps. maybe some irukakakashi later on. please R&R!
1. the beginning

Author- PLEASE be nice this is my first fic  
  
By the way I don't own naruto and co. Masashi Kishimoto does *sigh* I wish I did...  
------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey class! I want to congratulate you on becoming chunins, and for coming back to my class for a few pointers!" Iruka beamed at his class, it sure had been a while since he had seen them all last. "Well," Iruka looked over and saw Kakashi standing in the door way smiling.  
  
"Iruka could I speak to you for a moment, in private?" Kakashi said still smiling.  
  
"Sure... class I'll be right back." Iruka said while walking out of the room.  
  
At that moment all the girls near Sasuke started squabbling about who should sit next to him.  
  
Sasuke sighed, and saw Shikamaru jump down besides him.  
  
"It must be annoying having basically every girl in the class stalk you." Shikamaru was looking at the fighting girls when he said this.  
  
"You mean every girl in the class." Sasuke said thinking he was stating the obvious.  
  
"No," said Shikamaru "she's not fighting over you." He said while nodding to the shy girl sitting in the corner of the classroom.  
  
Sasuke looked at where Shikamaru had nodded and he found himself blushing? No why would he blush? By looking at... Hinita?  
  
"You ok?" Shikamaru said cutting throw Sasukes train of thought. "You look kinda red."  
  
Sasuke quickly looked away from Hinita and said "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, seeya I don't want to get killed by them." Shikamaru said pointing to the girls behind him.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Sasuke said with out thinking. Hinita seemed to be looking at something, no someone. He followed her gaze down to a depressed naruto. NARUTO? He checked her line of vision again and sure enough she was looking at him while blushing and muttering to herself. Damn, that naruto. Always so annoying and rude, why would anyone like him?  
  
"Hiya Sasuke!" came a cheerful voice from next to him.  
  
Sasuke turned to see a smiling Sakura staring at him. She had obviously won the miniature war that had been fought over the seat next to him.  
  
"Sorry class" Iruka had now returned to the room. "where was I, oh yes" He was about to continue but the bell cut him off. "Ok class seeya after lunch."  
  
Everyone scrambled out of the room except for Sasuke still gazing at the spot where Hinita had been with a smile and blush on his face. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
Sorry it was so short. Please reply! tell me what u think. It will get better I promise! 


	2. stalking

thank you for the reviews :D I appreciate them very much sry it was so short and late I will try to write faster! FASTER sorry ON WITH THE STORY  
  
SOME KAKASHI/IRUKA MIGHT HAPPEN IN LATER CHAPTERS -----------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
Stalking  
  
Sasuke still staring at the place where Hinata had been heard a distant voice in the background.  
  
"sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE!"  
  
sasuke immediately snapped out of his trance and turned to look at the person calling his name. He saw a beaming naruto staring at him.  
  
"Oi, Oi sasuke did I just see u blush, AND smile at the same time?" naruto still beaming jumped on the table to get closer to see sasuke's reaction.  
  
Sasuke, without answering just stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Sasuke why are u being so bitchy?"  
  
Sasuke ignored naruto's remark and walked out of the academy. He walked to the back of the school where most students had lunch. He had never eaten her before so his "fan club" would probably be waiting some were else. He noticed hinata, sitting next to a sakura tree. Immediately starting to blush, he sat a safe distance away not wanting to arouse suspicion. He watched as naruto walked around the corner with steaming ramen in his hands.  
  
"Naruto, um... do u... want to... si-it... over there." Hinata had stood up and walked over to where naruto was.  
  
"Yah, sure!"  
  
sasuke glared at naruto as he walked over with his "girl". He had never really noticed here before because she as so shy and quite. He couldn't even hear what they were saying. What could they be talking about? Dates? Kissing? Making out? Se- no they DEFFINITALY wouldn't be talking about THAT... or would they. He had to know. Using as much caution as possible he climbed up the sakura tree in which they were sitting under and listened.  
  
"Um... naruto."  
  
"Meah?" he said through a mouth full of ramen.  
  
"well...um...I wanted...to...say...um here!" she said while stuffing something into naruto's hands.  
  
"Mhut mis-*GULP* what is it?"  
  
"um...an...early um...birthday...gift. If u don't want it u can throw it away!"  
  
"No way are u kidding? Thanks a lot!" and he threw his arms around hinata.  
  
Even sasuke could see the huge blush on her face.  
  
"You're a really great friend!"  
  
Sasuke almost fell out of the tree at this remark. Naruto thought she liked him as a friend?! Where was his mind?! No one had ever given him a gift besides from Iruka and Kakashi. "God he's dense." Sasuke muttered under his breath. even HE wasn't that dumb with girls.  
  
"Should I open it now?" naruto said with an overjoyed expression on his face.  
  
"um...if u...want to...u can...i guess."  
  
Naruto immediately began ripping the wrapping paper to shreds.  
  
"WOW!" naruto said with a huge smile on his face. "it's for 5 bowls of free ramen! Ur the best!"  
  
"You really like it that much?" hinata said with a perplexed red face.  
  
"Are u kidding it ROCKS!"  
  
sasuke was feeling sick. Hinata looked like she could faint with happiness. HOW COULD ANYONE LIKE NARUTO THAT MUCH?! It just didn't make sense! Know to think of it hinata had never even given him a card. Sure he got TONS of gifts but he NEVER got a card from her not even on his birthday.  
  
"Hey hinata wanna get some ramen with me?"  
  
"but... didn't u...just eat?"  
  
"Yeah but u .... oh yeah, I forgot I gotta go train with iruka sorry hinata I can't. bye!"  
  
"um...ok...bye"  
  
YES saved by iruka. If hinata had gone with naruto who knows what might have happened. Sasuke realizing naruto was no longer a threat (right now at least) jumped out of the sakura tree only to find the sakura glance in his direction.  
  
"Hiya Sasuke!" She immediately left her lunch and ran over to where he was.  
  
Sasuke pretending not to hear her immediately vanished from sight.  
  
"Sasuke? Sasuke?" INNER SAKURA: DAMN! not again if he wasn't so sexy I'd I'D! ARGH!  
  
"look whose here, a poor sakura looking for MY boyfriend."  
  
"Ino, u bitch he obviously likes ME more than a pig like u!"  
  
"OH YEAH!"  
  
"YEAH"  
  
"Well let's settle it the first person we see decides who is more worthy of Sasuke."  
  
"Ok ino let's see ho- Oh Hi Hinata!"  
  
hinata looked up from her fantasy of eating ramen with naruto and saw Ino and Sakura smiling down at her.  
  
"um...hi...sakura, ino."  
  
"Would u mind telling sakura I mean tell us who is more worthy of sasuke?"  
  
"um... I could never... decide."  
  
"What do u mean- oh I see u want to date sasuke too, don't u?"  
  
Sasuke who was hiding now on the roof of the academy was hoping hinata would say 'Yes... of course I do!' but he highly doubted it. HE could still dream just looking at her gave him a rushing sensation.  
  
"um... well... I don't... have a crush...on him ....or anything."  
  
Both Sakura and Ino feel backwards in shock Sasuke thought he could kill himself. Every girl he hated loved him, the girl he loved didn't like him! ------------------------------------------------------------ Sry It took so long but I will try to update sooner and make it longer R&R again please! 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Sry for this not being a real chapter I would like to say thank u I am very happy to have people who sort of enjoy my work. I am open for suggestions, comments, and just plain crap(NO VIRUSIS) email me at: placebo45x6mikeh@yahoo.com thank u again for the great support!  
  
PS I am trying to make the chapters better, longer, and quickly! 


	4. feeling great

By the way I don't own naruto Kishimoto-san does Hey again sorry it took so long I have SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much crap. If u have ANY suggestions email me PLEASE at placebo45x6mikeh@yahoo.com start the chapter-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ino and Sakura had gotten over their shook of hearing a girl (Hinata) didn't like Sasuke.  
  
"Well if you don't like Sasuke... then who do you like? I mean Sakura and I could easily hook you up with any boy easily as long as it's not Sasuke. Couldn't we Sakura?"  
  
"Oh yes very easily, but first we have to know who you like. So who is it?"  
  
"Um... it's...um..."  
  
Sasuke couldn't bear to watch his love getting tormented like so. He would have to do what he hated to do. Be noticed by girls, besides for Hinata that is. He would gladly be noticed by her any day, anytime, or any place. (Specifically at his house. Alone. With her. In his bedroom-... BAD THOUGHTS! NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD) Sasuke shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. He jumped down and landed rather hardly so his admirers would notice him. Sure enough they noticed him.  
  
"SASUKE!" both Sakura and Ino shouted simultaneously. They immediately ran over and latched on to his arms. Sasuke sighed and walked by Hinata.  
  
"um...thank you...sasuke..."  
  
WHAT!? HINATA HAD THANKED HIM!? Sasuke walked past with a face that looked like a beat. Thankfully for Sasuke the girls thatching on to him hadn't noticed the look on Sasuke's face. He had to find out more about Hinata, he had to no mater what the cost. After walking out of sight of Hinata he immediately vanished from the girls sides, right when both girls where about to kiss him. So the result was...  
  
"YUK! WHAT THE FUCK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SASUKE!"  
  
"SAME HERE BITCH! AHW! YOU TASTE LIKE CRAP INO PIG!"  
  
Sasuke, relishing he had made both girls kiss started to laugh out loud. (Yup that's right Sasuke laughs!) Sasuke immediately stopped laughing after remembering who he was. In the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Hinata running in the direction of her home. Sasuke immediately started to follow.  
  
---------------------------------------- Sry it was sssssoooooooooooo short I have soooooooooooo much crap to do but next chapter will be up tomorrow? First I need u to tell me one thing... should Neji get involved? I NEED U TO TELL ME PLEASE! LEAVE IN THE REVIEW OR EMAIL ME AT placebo45x6mikeh@yahoo.com please tell me I need to know before next chapter AND IF NEJI IS INVOLVED TELL ME WHO HE SHOULD LIKE thanks I will update when I get reviews/emails bye! 


	5. Salking II

Sry it took sooooo long I needed reviews my gramer is horrible because I am writing this at like 1 in the morn' and it takes me long to write but neji WILL appear and I'm thinking of who he will like I think I have a pretty good idea, *he he he he he he* and all the kids (sasuke,naruto,hinata) are 16 or 17 *he he he he he he* I am thinking of writing a naruto sasuke fanfic later today. *hehehehehehe* also kakairuka in that too Please enjoy and Review! Tell me if I should write a narusas fic --------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5  
Stalking II  
  
Sasuke was still in pursuit of hinata when he realized something; he had been acting a little too strange lately. Sure he had fallen in, but he had never thought that it would have such a strong effect on him. Well he had never fallen in love people had only fallen in love with him. Now he realized how bitchy he had been to all his admirers, but looking throw his windows trying to watch him change was going a little too far. WAY TO FAR for spying on someone who hated you. Sasuke could now see hinata large no huge house loom into view. It was even bigger than his. Getting closer to the house sasuke saw neji training out I front. 'Shit!' if he got any closer to neji he would surely be found out. Sasuke took a sharp right and hide in a bush with in hearing distance.  
  
"Why are you late Hinata?"  
  
"um...well I... was visiting... with a...f-friend."  
  
"And who would that be? Anyone I know?"  
  
"um...well...y-yes."  
  
"Who was it then Hinata?"  
  
"um... um...my ...team ya ...shino...and kiba"  
  
"You know Hinata I can tell when people lye."  
  
"w-where...were you?"  
  
"I was training no get inside."  
  
"um...ok"  
  
Sasuke was fuming how could Neji treat her like that?! What had she done to him?! That's it he HAD to kick this guys ass HARD to. But right now he had to eat. He hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. Damn hinata sure had a strange effect on him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto's POV  
  
Naruto had finished training with Iruka and was on his way to the ramen bar when he spotted Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! OVER HERE!"  
  
Despite Sakura's horror she turned to find a gleaming naruto running towards her, and just when she thought she was about to find Sasuke.  
  
"Oh hey naruto."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well I was-"  
  
"Cool! You wanna go eat Ramen with me! Please, pretty please!"  
  
"Well...actually I gotta go naruto I have... lots of ... work to do sorry."  
  
"Oh ok...b-"  
  
But before naruto could get the words out Sakura was gone thinking she saw Sasuke. Naruto sighed and started walking home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hinata POV (last POV for now...NOT!)  
  
Hinata couldn't stand Neji. He always asked where she was, what she did. SHE HATED HIM! If only Naruto asked her those questions and more... NO stop hinata BAD THOUGHTS! She had to leave this hell hole now.  
  
"um...neji?"  
  
"What do you want, don't disturb me when I meditate."  
  
"I....half to go now..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
With out another word Hinata was gone. And not coming home to where Neji was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Neji's POV  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
Neji was shocked. Hinata had...left, and gone to who knows where. She had NEVER been that firm with him EVER! He was shocked beyond belief. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto's POV (Later that day....)  
  
Naruto looked up from bowl of Ramen to hear a knocking on his door. He got up slowly and walked to the door and was shocked to see who was there.  
  
"HINATA?!"  
  
"naruto....shhhhhhhh..."  
  
"What is it Hinata? Why are you here?"  
  
"um...I-I ...was.wondering.if.I.could.borrow.some.money.from.you."  
  
"What-why?"  
  
"Well um you see I left...home because...of...Neji and I forget...to get some money for...a hotel room."  
  
"You ran away from home? Because of Neji?"  
  
"well...yes..."  
  
"And you have to stay in a hotel?"  
  
"um...yeah..."  
  
"Well why don't you stay here?"  
  
"What?! st-st-stay h-h-h-here?"  
  
"Well yeah why not?"  
  
Naruto could have sworn he heard a boy say 'fuck!' --------------------------------------- HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA Sry but I have to right another fic too. And if u guessed the boy who said fuck was.....Sasuke u guessed RIGHT! Please review later. 


	6. Pain of Sasuke

Sry it takes me such a long time, and this chap will probably be short like always, maybe shorter? By the way when (key word WHEN) I start to write my new fic I will also be making more o this story to. I'll try to update mon. ON WITH THE STORY! Please R&R. -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
Pain for Sasuke  
  
Hinata didn't know what to do. Naruto had invited HER to stay the night! 'Oh God don't faint, don't faint, please don't faint, calm down Hinata breath.'  
  
"Hinata are you ok, you look kinda funny?"  
  
"um... ya I think I'm ok..."  
  
"You don't look like your ok, you sure?"  
  
"um...yep i-i'm fine..."  
  
"Ok, but why don't you stay here?"  
  
Hinata was so red she could now pass as a tomato.  
  
"um...i-i don't... know...i...*achoo*"  
  
"You look sick Hinata you should come in."  
  
"um...*achoo* ok *achoo*"  
  
Hinata couldn't believe she was going inside his house! She wanted to scream with joy, but she wished he had invited her in because he felt as strongly for her as she did him. But this would have to do for now, hell, she was in HIS house.  
  
"Here's some tea for that cold you have."  
  
"t-thank y-*achoo* n-naruto." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sasuke's POV (AN: hehehehehhe)  
  
Sasuke was furious he wanted to kill that blonde haired basterd! He didn't even appreciate or even know what he had! If he had what naruto had he would be the happiest boy on earth. That fuckhead, suck ass bitch Naruto! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! How could everything go so wrong for him! Once he had left hinata house Sakura and Ino had found him and this time they weren't giving up in the chase. But he finally lost them with an illusion of himself with no shirt on. (AN: hehehehehe) after that he had found hinata and ended up at this dicks house. Hell he could make hinata happier than she was with Naruto any day! He could make himself fell good at the same time.... (AN: Sasuke has a dirty mind if you didn't notice.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hinata's POV  
  
Naruto was now trying to clean up his apartment. Hinata was surprised with how much junk one person could have. But it would be worth it to be with Naruto. Hinata kept getting the strange feeling she was being watched she had this feeling almost all day, but she didn't care she was with Naruto and where ever that place was safe.  
  
"Sorry it's kinda messy hinata."  
  
"oh that's ok!"  
  
"Um let's see.... If I put your matt this way then...no that won't work..."  
  
Hinata could see that Naruto was having a rather hard time figuring out where Hinata could sleep. 'He's so cute when he thinks...'  
  
"Um, Hinata?"  
  
"yes n-naruto?"  
  
"I can't really find a place for you to sleep so"  
  
"Oh, n-naruto I'll leave I'm sorry." inata did a quick bow and was heading for the door...  
  
"What? Hinata you don't have to leave, I was going to say you could sleep in my bed and I could sleep out here."  
  
Hinata couldn't believe this it was like a dream or something. She was in Naruto house and was going to SLEEP in HIS bed! Of course without him but oh god...  
  
"So is that ok?"  
  
"um...um... yes n-n-naruto i-it's fine."  
  
"Here let me go clean it before you sleep there. Here's the remote you can watch some TV."  
  
"um...ok n-naruto thank y-you so much."  
  
"It's ok, I like to have company." And with a smile and a scratch behind his head he left to clean his bed. ---------------------------------------------- Please don't hurt me! It was supposed to be longer but I have a LOT of crap to do. I will try to update by Monday. It's Saturday today so PLEASE wait. R&R! See Ya Soon! 


	7. Pain of Sasuke II

I HATE MYSELF!!!! I can't apologize enough for my absence, I was super busy. We had this bomb threat, and TONS of projects and I'm going to NY City Tomorrow! (Friday, 4/2/04) That's cool for me (buy LOTS of Naruto crap!) but I can't update this weekend or tomorrow or Monday! Sry but I have a VERY tight schedule! Please don't stop reading I PROMISE I will update on Tuesday! Thank u for staying loyal I praise U!!! On with the story! (and sry again) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 7  
  
Sasuke swore he would throw up he wanted to KILL THAT BITCH NARUTO!!! If Hinata wasn't there!!! HE'D, HE'D! ARGHHHHH! O.k. sasuke calm down deep breath "Sigh," Hinata was IN naruto's house and- wait, what did he just hear- WHAT!!!!!!! HINATA IN NARUTO'S BED!!!! UGH! (sry sasuke lovers but it's funny when he's angry. I like him a lot though.) That was it sasuke would have to use his last resort, time for some acting. hehehehe ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hinata's POV  
  
Hinata was sitting quietly when naruto was cleaning his room. She couldn't believe all this heaven happening in one night! She also couldn't believe she hadn't died already with the excitement.  
  
"Hey Hinata, I got my bed clean and stuff so I am going to take a shower, ok? I'll be down the hall if u need anything, k?"  
  
Hinata was going to blow up. 'NARUTO NAKED IN THE SAME HOUSE OMG!!!!'  
  
"um o-oh k-k naruto-kun."  
  
Hinata was dying on the inside she was so, so, Ugh who cared SHE WAS IN NARUTO'S HOUSE FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
  
Hinata had barley noticed it had started to rain outside. She heard Naruto turn on the shower and her imagination took over. She didn't know how long she had thought of Naruto and herself in the shower, together, making love when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and walked over slowly not really realizing what she was doing until she saw who what was in the door.  
  
"S-SASUKE!"  
  
She couldn't believe what she saw Sasuke the number one ninja in Konaha in what seemed to be shreds, his shirt was barley on his body just a strip, throwing stars where sticking out of him everywhere, and he was bleeding furiously.  
  
"h-hin-at-a"  
  
"HINATA what is it?!" Naruto came skidding down the hall his body dripping wet with only a small towel wrapped around his waist covering his private part.  
  
Hinata couldn't handle it, her eyes went dark and she slowly fell to the ground. ----------------------------------------------- Naruto's POV (hehehehe)  
  
"HINATA what is it?!"  
  
Naruto came skidding down the hall to see a knelling sasuke at the door and hinata's eyes widen even more as she saw naruto. Naruto watched as she slowly fell towards the ground just slow enough so Sasuke could catch her. ---------------------------------------------- Sasuke POV  
  
Sasuke knocked on the door and heard Hinata yell, of course his "injuries" where just an illusion that only she could see but she might even feel so sorry she might start to see that she maybe REALLY like him. Just then he saw naruto run down the hall half naked, and hinata faint and fall slowly to the ground, just slowly enough for him to lunge forward and catch her frail body in his strong warming arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sry it was so short please review I love anyone who does! Thanks I'll review on Tue. Later and stay loyal! 


	8. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone. You all probably hate me by now but why not finish what I started... even if it is 3 years after the first chapter. I stopped reading Naruto as much as I did after 2004 so I just never got around to finishing the story. (Shame on me for not reading Naruto anymore) Guilt got the better of me and here I am. I'm not going to promise a specific date when the next chapters will be coming because whatever I say has absolutely no weight behind it, but they are coming. (There is a disgusting amount of work thrown at me from every direction) Thanks for reading the story so far, thanks for all the reviews, love them, and sorry for the wait.


End file.
